


Glitter and Leather

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Badboy!Kurt, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Stripper!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last place Blaine expected to see his long lost love again was in a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and Leather

Blaine loved his best friend. He really, really did. However, Sam insisting that he have his bachelor party at a male and female strip club was going too far. Blaine swore that he didn’t mind going to a female one, that he would be perfectly fine with it, but Sam refused. 

“No bro, if I’m going to look at boobs you’re going to look at dicks.”

Great.

He sipped at his rum and coke and readjusted his glasses on his nose. Sure the guys were hot but he was not really willing to act like the idiots his friends were. He was going to have a few drinks and bide his time until they got to go home. 

“Hey there cutie,” he jumped about a mile and turned to face a well muscled guy in tiny shorts. “Noticed you sitting here all alone.”

“I’m fine,” he squeaked out. 

“You are so adorable,” the man laughed and Blaine’s blush darkened. “Want to go into the back room and let me give you a private dance.”

Then a pair of hands clapped on his shoulders and he jumped again. “He doesn’t want to see your tiny, diseased dick Alfred.”

“Dude…it’s Thunder,” the man said hesitatingly. 

“Run along now Alfred,” the person behind him laughed and the stripped sulked off. “Imagine seeing you here nerdy Blaine.”

Finally, he got to turn around and it was like his brain short-circuited. Kurt Hummel was standing in front of him, dressed only in skintight leather pants. His hair was swept up with a blue streak and his lip, eyebrow and nose rings glinted in the lights. His bright eyes shone even brighter against the dark eyeliner. 

“What?” He managed to stutter out. 

“Remember how you used to blush, like right now, at the mention of sex?” Kurt grinned lazily and Blaine fidgeted. 

Of course he remembered the way Kurt used to laugh as he blushed and continued to tease him. He also remembered the way Kurt’s eyes grew soft and awed as he lost his virginity to him, the way his hands trembled as he held him. 

“It’s Sam’s bachelor party,” he mumbled. 

“Hm, good for him,” Kurt nodded and sat on the stool next to him. “It’s good to see you’re as cute as always. Hopefully you used some of what I taught you.”

“Oh yeah, I often get people to fall in love with me only to vanish out of nowhere,” and where did that venom come from? Kurt’s smirk fell and he frowned slightly, looking down at the sticky bar top. 

“Yeah…that wasn’t cool.”

“Not cool?” Blaine pushed his glasses up again. “I fell completely in love with you. I just wanted to get through high school with my head down. People wanted to torture me for being who I was and you came and protected me. I gave you everything. I gave you my trust, my love…my virginity. Then the next day you just vanish and that was that.”

Kurt remained silent. 

“So, you left me to become a stripper,” Blaine huffed out and Kurt sighed. 

“Actually…I give private voice lessons. This is just to help pay for my dad’s hospital bills,” he said softly. “What I did to you was terrible. I acted the way I did in high school because I didn’t want anyone to get close to me but somehow you did. You were this little dorky kid and I loved you. It scared me and when I’m scared I run. You were the best thing that happened to me and I ran.”

Blaine faltered, the anger fading slightly. “What?”

“It’s been ten years right? I think about you all the time. What’s Blaine doing? Is he doing something with books? He always loved to read. Does he still fall asleep with his glasses on? Does he still stick his tongue out a little when he thinks too hard?” Kurt smiled softly. “I was scared and I let you slip through my fingers.”

“You seriously love me?” Blaine asked, shocked. 

“Absolutely,” Kurt’s head snapped up. “This is fate.”

“Fate is meeting you in a strip club? Where you work? As a stripper?” Blaine raised his eyebrows. 

“So it’s not a fairy tale ending,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Can I take you out to dinner or something? I treated you like crap in high school. Let me make it up to you.”

Blaine couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across his face. “And it only took you ten years to ask me on a proper date.”

“I’m a romantic,” Kurt smirked and Blaine laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by klainekisss: Can you do a very badboy stripper kurt where Blaine and him did not see eachothers for like 10 years and see them again :3


End file.
